Anillos
by TYJamie
Summary: Desde niño, Tony pudo verlos. Anillos que unían a las personas. STONY


**Disclaimer** : Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : SLASH/STONY/ONESHOT.

.

* * *

 _._

 **Anillos**

.

 _–Mamá, ¿por qué papá y tú llevan anillos iguales?_

 _–¿Cuáles? ¿Los de matrimonio?_

 _–No mamá, ése –señaló el dedo pulgar de su madre._

 _–Cariño, ahí no tengo ningún anillo._

 _._

 _–Papá, ¿por qué mamá y tú llevan anillos iguales?_

 _–María, saca al niño de aquí. Estoy trabajando._

 _._

 _–Tía Peggy, ¿por qué las parejas llevan anillos iguales?_

 _–Porque simboliza el amor eterno, Tony. El deseo de pasar una vida juntos._

 _._

* * *

.

Siempre pude verlos. Desde que tuve uso de razón me di cuenta de ellos. En todas partes, en las manos de todos. Anillos de colores que unían a las personas. Los de mis padres tenían un color cobrizo, metálico. El de tía Peggy era caoba como el roble. Incluso Pym tenía uno de un color que ya no recuerdo.

Conservando aún la inocencia y la curiosidad de un niño entendí que nadie más podía verlos. No comprendían mis preguntas. No sabían qué responder cuando cuestionaba lo que eran.

Sin embargo, nunca fue algo que me apasionara, mucho menos cuando la explicación más verosímil no podía ser cuantificada ni estudiada científicamente. Cuando investigué al respecto sólo obtuve respuestas vagas, fantasías medievales y creencias ancestrales. Todos los libros hablaban sobre el destino, las almas gemelas y cosas por el estilo. Yo iba a graduarme con honores del MIT, no tenía tiempo para leer cuentos o unirme a sectas.

Me convertí en un hombre influyente, el heredero de un imperio. Un ingeniero que hablaba el lenguaje del dinero, el mercader de la muerte. Alguien cuyas palabras no podían referirse a leyendas. Había miles de cosas en las cuales ocupar mejor el tiempo.

Aun así nunca dejé de ver aquellos molestos aros en los pulgares.

¿Quién diría que Anthony Stark podían ver anillos que unían almas gemelas? Nadie, porque yo nunca iba a admitirlo. Mucho menos cuando los únicos anillos importantes eran los que olvidados en algún cajón del sótano, atestiguaban mis estudios.

En aquel tiempo no me preocupaba.

Yo no tenía ningún interés en conocer una persona especial, casarme o tener familia como la mayoría de la gente. No, yo quería tener fama, vender armas, hacer fiestas, acostarme con muchas mujeres y beber alcohol en exceso.

Entonces sucedió el secuestro, Afganistán, terrorismo y Obadiah. Como una bofetada, o mejor, como una patada en el estómago fue el golpe de la realidad que se alzó levemente por encima de mi ego. Entendí el inmenso daño que estaba causando. Había un mundo que salvar, yo tenía las herramientas y el ingenio para hacerlo.

Siempre pensé que en algún momento descubriría que Pepper era la mujer para mí, una parte de mí así quería creerlo. No sabía si sentirme extrañado o desilusionado cuando a pesar de nuestra relación nunca hubo un vínculo infinito tangible más allá del cariño entre nosotros. Porque no podría negar que la quería, ella era un pilar fundamental de mi vida.

Y a pesar de que el caos volvió en Mónaco con Vanko, nunca me sentí más vivo y libre. Hacía lo que quería y como quería.

Luego vinieron más conflictos, enemigos, dioses resentidos, superhéroes inestables, agentes secretos y tú. La Iniciativa Vengadores, horrible nombre, casi tan malo como Shield.

Entonces te conocí. Steve Rogers, un hombre de otra época, el primer vengador, el superhéroe que idolatraba de niño. Un patriótico idiota.

E irremediablemente vi tu anillo, azul, inconfundible, igual que el mío. Sólo pude lamentar el momento en el cual leí todos aquellos libros fantásticos y di por sentado que a mi no me pasaría lo mismo. Fue más que un gran shock, aquello me turbó durante horas. Un hombre, vaya, eso era nuevo en todo sentido para mí.

No le di la menor importancia. Mala decisión y yo no suelo equivocarme.

Cómo me irritabas, estúpido rubio, con tu perfecta sonrisa y mirada sincera. Cuánto me molestaba tu ingenuidad, patriotismo y la forma de ver el mundo. Pero te admiraba. Admiraba tu heroísmo, tu devoción a unos ideales que creí congelados en el tiempo. Y eventualmente mi mirada comenzó a seguirte, a evaluarte, a buscarte.

Me enamoré, completamente.

No como el juvenil amor sexual superfluo, no. Aquel sentimiento de admiración, respeto y deseo mutó en algo mas profundo. Por primera vez en poca más de cuarenta años entendí lo que era querer a alguien. A distancia y en silencio.

Sí, por supuesto que podía seducirte, podía atarte a mí. Sin embargo no anhelaba particularmente eso. No quería obligarte a quererme, porque cuando no diste señales de sentir lo mismo, parecería que eso estaba haciendo.

Decidí amarte, sólo eso.

Llegó El Mandarín, Extremis, Sokovia, Ultrón y con el tiempo me enteré del soldado del invierno. La culpa, los acuerdos, malentendidos, discusiones y problemas. Guerra civil en cajitas felices para todos.

La separación.

No lloré, sinceramente no había motivos para hacerlo. Me cuestioné por qué no fui mas egoísta y no, simplemente contigo no quería serlo.

Sólo sentí dolor cuando vi la ausencia de aquel aro azul. El vacío que dejó saber que realmente nunca te había tenido quemaba como una brasa encendida.

Nunca te lo confesé.

Ahora, nunca lo haré.

.

* * *

.

Especial de San Valentín.


End file.
